


morning, his place

by jabamis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Can't Cook, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, that's apparently a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabamis/pseuds/jabamis
Summary: Standing there was a positively guilty-looking Eren— hair messily pulled into a bun, only half-dressed Eren. Who, while guilty-looking, also looked delicious, a stark contrast to the burnt catastrophe in the pan that looked decidedly less delicious.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	morning, his place

**Author's Note:**

> quick little thing like not even edited quick because i physically couldn't ignore valentine's day eremin, despite the fact that i'm currently struggling through midterms  
> hopefully i'll have time to write something better and longer for them before sunday but for now take this. and maybe if i'm lucky i'll be able to actually get something done for eremin week but let's not get ahead of ourselves

The last way Armin wanted to be woken up on February 14th was by the smoke alarm going off.

After a long night of frantically finishing his term paper so he didn’t have to worry about it on the holiday, he had promptly passed out at 4:36 a.m. beside his deeply slumbering boyfriend, not even bothering to shower or change out of the sweatpants he had spent the entire Saturday in. The moment he laid down and the mattress dipped under his weight, Eren had instinctively thrown his arm around his waist and tugged him closer— which, of course, made Armin completely melt and fall into a dreamless sleep immediately.

With such a late night weighing down his body, the rhythmic beeping that roused him was initially met with only groggy confusion, eyes barely open and foggy with sleep as his brain ran through the possible reasons behind the sound. It was only when he reached over and realized Eren’s warm body was no longer next to him and he smelled the distinct smell of smoke in their apartment that his brain finally connected the dots. The adrenaline rush sent him barreling out of the bedroom door and into their small kitchen.

Standing there was a positively guilty-looking Eren— hair messily pulled into a bun, only half-dressed Eren. Who, while guilty-looking, also looked _delicious_ , a stark contrast to the burnt catastrophe in the pan that looked decidedly less delicious.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” the other man said awkwardly.

After being best friends since elementary school and dating for a couple of years now, it was a settled matter that Eren did not cook. He couldn’t cook, really, and Armin and Mikasa had to ban him from the kitchen whenever they were cooking dinner for movie nights together, and she always grumbled about how she needed to teach him but he was a “lost cause anyway.” Armin wasn’t even particularly better, but he could learn, and that was enough to make him the one to handle all of their meal affairs when they weren’t getting takeout (which was, sadly, a lot.)

Eren was well aware of this fact. Despite this, he still went out of his way to cook on Valentine’s Day anyway, and Armin wasn’t sure if the ache in his chest was caused by emotion or smoke inhalation.

Thankfully, there was no fire, just a sad excuse for what seemed to have once been a pancake. He sighed, taking it upon himself to take the pan out of Eren’s hands, kicking open the trash can, dumping the contents inside, and scraping off the burnt remains with the spatula. Eren had already moved to open the closest window to try to get the smoke to clear out, so Armin instead halfheartedly filled the pan with dish soap and warm water. To “let it soak,” or something. It was a problem for future Armin, as current Armin was even more exhausted after he realized nobody was in immediate danger and the adrenaline wore off.

Eren came back and Armin leaned himself against the counter edge, sighing and rubbing his temples. “How did...how did you burn a pancake to that extent, Eren? I just can’t understand it. How?”

Eren cleared his throat. “Well, I was trying to make the coffee and the pancakes at the same time, so they would both be warm when I brought them to you, right? So I looked away and I was trying to figure out the coffee machine which took longer than I thought it would, and then all of the sudden the smoke alarm was going off, so…” He paused, glancing behind him to pick up the coffee in question, holding it out to Armin. Armin grabbed it and took a sip. There were some coffee grounds in it.

“The pancakes were going to be heart-shaped, you know,” Eren said quietly, and Armin realized then that Eren looked positively distraught on not being able to go through with his plan. “I just...wanted to do something, you know? I know we decided we weren’t going to anything too crazy this year, but still…”

Armin’s throat suddenly felt tight, and he set down the attempt at coffee and strode confidently in front of his boyfriend, pushing himself on the tips of his toes, framing Eren’s head with his hands, and staring him directly in the eyes.

“I love that you thought of me. No matter how it turned out, the fact that you even thought of doing it at all for me is the part that matters. I love you,” he said firmly. Finally, with a sigh, he dragged Eren’s face down to meet his lips in a kiss that was far too deep considering it was 10 in the morning and their teeth were unbrushed and Armin tasted like bitter coffee. None of that really mattered, though.

When they finally broke apart, Eren’s eyes were already dilated. “Whoa,” he murmured, and Armin laughed his musical laugh and started peppering kisses on Eren’s face and down his neck. Eren’s breath hitched and he moved back for a second to stare Armin directly in the eyes again. “Is this going where I think it’s going?”

Suddenly, Armin felt a burst of unprecedented energy. Nipping slightly at Eren’s collarbone, he said, “Yeah, it’s going where you think it’s going. It’s Valentine’s Day, and you’re my valentine, aren’t you?”

In place of an answer, Eren scooped Armin up in his arms and started back to their warm bed. There would certainly be restaurants open for them to pick up brunch in a little while, Armin thought, but it could wait for now.


End file.
